A friend in need
by jonesj22
Summary: When Josh gets kidnapped by Clay and his goons, and Sarah, Tom, and Kaz have no idea what happened to him, who will save Josh?


Let's get… Chaotic.

Today was a big day for Josh, he was pretty new at chaotic, or at least the real version of it. He wasn't new at the game, he was actually pretty solid at it. His first couple of days there he met Sarah, Peyton, Kaz, and Tom. Then there was Krystella and Clay, Clay was an absolute jerk, but for some reason Krystella was rather nice to him, even though she thought his friends were a big group of losers. Josh had just gotten a ultra-rare scan of a location which for some reason did not have a name, so he called it haven of the gods. Heh it sounded better when he first thought it up. He looked around the pourt court for his friends when he said Sarah sitting alone at a table.

"Hey Sarah! Guess what I –Mfff!-"Josh got stopped by Sarah who put a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet! Toms battling Clay, and Tom is down to his last creature!" Sarah said with fear and

excitement in her voice.

*Meanwhile in the beta drome* Clays creature, a medpedian has more energy than Toms creature, Maxor.

Inside Toms mind. "If I don't think of something fast I'm code!" Tom said to himself worried, but then he thought of a way to play Clays weakness against him.

Tom let clay shoot at him with a lightning blast, before deflecting it off of himself. Clay deflecting it, but Tom used a song of reversal to make it come back at clay fast, hitting him before he had a chance to put his shield back up.

Tom walked back to the Pourt Court.

"Hey nice win Tom!" Josh said high fiving Tom

"Yeah sweet win Tom!" Sarah said to Tom.

Krystella sat at a table by herself waiting for Clay. She had an angry look on her face when Clay stormed up to her.

"YOU said that mugic you gave Tom wouldn't work for him!" He said to her angrily

Krystella shrugged "Oh stop whining, a real winner could have beat him with or without an advantage, although it seems that you would have lost either way." She said grinning

*With Josh*

"So Josh what was it that you were trying to show to me?" Sarah asked Josh.

"Oh yeah! I got this scan of a place that nobody has even heard of, or well found. I named it Haven of the gods, I also got some scans of some creatures that I don't think anybody ever heard of." Josh said with his face lighting up.

"Where did you find this place?" tom asked Josh

"Well I was exploring around mount pillar when I saw some kind of portal, by instinct you know me, I have to check things out, and the next thing I knew I was in a valley with giant ring surrounded by a bunch of different creatures." Josh said answering Tom's question

"Huh. I've been around Mount Pillar a bunch of times and I never found anything like that." Sarah said with a confused look

"Guess I just got lucky" Josh said with a shrug.

Josh ran his hand threw his dirty blonde hair. "Well I think im going to go to the beta drome, I have a match with Kaz." Josh said trying to make his way to the beta drome.

Krystella stopped Josh while he was on his way "Josh got a minute?" She asked him with her hair a different way than normal.

"Um Sure Krystella, what's up?" Josh said with a confused look

"Nothing I just want you to do something for me, is that ok?" She asked Josh sweetly, or as sweet as she could be.

"Sure what is it?" Josh said, getting fooled he thought that she might actually be being nice for real for once.

"I just need you to let my friend Clay see some of those ultra-rare scans of yours." She said grinning.

"Umm no deal, sorry Krystella maybe next time." Josh said starting to walk away.

"This could have been so simple." She said snapping her fingers together, two big guys, bigger than Josh grabbed him and teleported him to an abandoned dungeon in Parim. They beat him until he could barely talk.

Clay walked up to him grinning evilly. "Well since you didn't cooperate with Krystella, looks like we will have to just take the scans from you."

Clay took Joshes hand and put his thumb on his scanner activating its trading mode.

"It's been a pleasure, as usual Joshy." Clay said porting out.

Josh looked up at Krystella with his bloodied eyes. "Krystella…. *Cough Cough* please help me…." He pleaded to her.

She laughed "In your dreams, when you die of bloodloss!" She said porting out of chaotic.

(TO BE CONTINUED) Well that's it for part 1, tell me what you think. Its only my second fanfic so be nice with me please.


End file.
